regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst
Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz)2 – The impulsive and passionate "wild child" of the Gems; her gem stone is an amethyst which is embedded over her chest. She has violet-colored skin and pale purple, almost white hair to her ankles and she appears to have a slight cleft in her lip which makes her appear more catlike. Activating her gemstone summons a studded energy whip. Amethyst is very joyous and carefree, and despite being a magical entity who does not need to eat or sleep, she does so because she enjoys it. She loves to roughhouse with Steven and trade jokes. While the other two tend to support Steven in words, Amethyst often takes concrete action that ensures Steven's involvement. She also makes a guest appearance in Avengers and Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Teamed Up Adventure from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance Amethyst has long, very pale, light-purple hair which covers her left eye, big lips and lilac-purple skin, with a heavier build than the other Crystal Gems. From "Gem Glow" up till "Reformed", She wears a dark purple, off-shoulder tunic with a black tanktop underneath, black leggings, and white boots. There are star-shaped holes cut out of her leggings. Her gem stone is an amethyst which is embedded in her chest. From "Reformed" up till "Crack the Whip", she no longer has the purple tunic and has purple leggings with black stars on them and wears a black tunic, which are the colors of her pre-regeneration outfit reversed. As of "Crack the Whip", Amethyst's color pallete remains the same, but has been swapped once more, as her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle are also the same dark mauve hue. Personality Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she finds everything amusing, but can be very emotional and isn't afraid to act on impulse. She is also shown to be a comic-relief. She has overall bad manners, including chewing with her mouth open and picking her nose. She doesn't like her things to be neat, as shown when Pearl cleans up her room, only for her to make it a mess again in "Together Breakfast" and claims to have a system for it. In relation to Steven, she tends to indulge him more and partake in activities with him. She is the Crystal Gem who is the hardest to crack in emotional situations, though at times she has shown to have a major concern for Steven, such as in "So Many Birthdays" where she was very worried about him aging. She seems to love eating and sleeping, as she has been seen eating and/or resting far more than the other Gems (Since Gems don't need to eat or sleep). In "On the Run" Amethyst reveals to Steven, that unlike Garnet, Pearl, and Rose, Amethyst did not originate from the Gem Homeworld. Instead she was created in a canyon-like area the Gems call Kindergarten. Fortunately the Gems shut it down, and Amethyst was recruited afterwards. However because of her dark past, she sometimes feels out of place from the other Gems. Relationships Steven Universe Amethyst spends a great deal of time hanging out with Steven. Both are very carefree, and as a result, get along very well. Despite their sibling-esque nature, Amethyst teased Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" for caring about her, to which he replied "yes" with tears on his face since she was in danger of falling off a cliff. Steven believes that Amethyst may partially blame him for Rose Quartz's "death" though in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Amethyst was dismayed when Steven said he wasn't Rose Quartz in response to not being able to be the person they were supposed to be. In "Reformed", Amethyst shows that she wants to impress Steven, and is afraid of him not liking her. This is seen in multiple ways. When Steven keeps asking her questions for a personality test on his phone, she avoided and lied about her answers. She even asked once for a correct answer, and Steven replied there isn't, since everyone can answer differently. However, since the events of "Reformed", Amethyst seems to be more open to discussing her feelings with Steven, singing "Tower of Mistakes" in earshot of him and openly expressing a desire (to Steven) for Garnet to see her as "cool again" in "Cry for Help". Amethyst is shown to think quite highly of Steven's continuous growth in skill, most notably in "Steven vs. Amethyst", constantly praising him in their fight while believing that if she could not beat him, she would never defeat Jasper. In "Earthlings" it has also been shown that they share a kindred spirit as fellow "worst Gems" who, in Steven's words are "not like anybody". When once again outclassed by Jasper and ready to give up, Amethyst is touched by Steven's words of support, taking his hand and hugging him, which causes them to fuse for the first time to become Smoky Quartz. Their newfound ability to fuse has seemingly brought them even closer as Amethyst leaned into Steven after bubbling Jasper. Garnet While Amethyst dislikes being told what to do and often does what she wants to do, she respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment. She, like the rest of the Crystal Gems, is aware that Garnet is a fusion, and after Steven had revealed he had discovered this, she shouts out "You met Ruby and Sapphire!?". In "Cry for Help", Amethyst admits that she is jealous of Garnet's power and admits it is easy to get carried away when fused with her, which causes her to quickly catch onto Pearl's scheme. Pearl The two used to share a strained relationship, due to their contrasting personalities; Pearl being clean and tidy while Amethyst is loud and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Amethyst frequently teases Pearl, who often scolds her in turn. Regardless, they value each other as both teammates and friends. Amethyst had thought that Pearl perceived her as a "mistake", due to her origins in the Kindergarten. She had since dismissed the notion when Pearl assured her, "You were the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that". During the episode "Cry for Help", Pearl and Garnet fused to form Sardonyx, as opposed to Amethyst and Garnet fusing to form Sugilite, resulting in Amethyst's lament and being jealous of Pearl. However, when Steven and Amethyst learned that Pearl was fixing the Communication Hub just to create Sardonyx, Amethyst was not angry or upset once she discovered Pearl's motivation for doing so. When the truth was revealed to Garnet, Amethyst defended Pearl as she knew why she did it. In "Keystone Motel", when Steven, Garnet, and Greg return from their trip, Amethyst can be briefly seen trying to console a very upset Pearl, whom Garnet is ignoring due to Pearl's irresponsible actions in "Cry for Help". Following the events of "Back to the Barn", Amethyst is shown to have high respect for Pearl after her tremendous display in the Robolympics. Amethyst is shown to have been quite astounded at Pearl's display of physical feat and strength, showing a much more compassionate side of the relationship between the two. According to "A Guide to the Crystal Gems", Opal is a balanced fusion, showing how Amethyst's and Pearl's personalities balance out into a fusion so peaceful that it is sometimes uncomplicated for them to forget. However, this balance is laborious to hold. If Pearl and Amethyst begin to fall into their usual dissonance or come across an issue otherwise, they can separate almost immediately. It appears that their relationship has greatly improved as of "Log Date 7 15 2", as they were able to form Opal with ease to lift the drill head. In "Know Your Fusion", Pearl hugs Amethyst and tells her that she is amazed at what Smoky Quartz was able to do with the yo-yo, and lets Amethyst know how much of a good influence she was to Steven, while Amethyst blushes. In "Last One Out of Beach City", Amethyst is quite surprised and happy after Pearl is eager to go to the rock concert with her after Greg has to cancel the show due to a previous request from Barbara to play cards with her and Vidalia. In the same episode, Amethyst compliments Pearl about how hardcore and cool she is, and is also shown to be concerned about Pearl in fear that she might get rejected by the mysterious woman. Rose Quartz It appears that Amethyst and Rose were very close, as Amethyst describes her as "the person that was always there for me". Amethyst was hurt when Rose Quartz started seeing Greg and had less time to spend with her, and even more so when she gave up her physical form. In "Crack the Whip", Amethyst says that Rose looked past her "imperfections" and said that she is perfect the way she is. When Jasper refuted this statement, Amethyst became enraged. Greg Universe In "Maximum Capacity", it is revealed that Amethyst and Greg were good friends. After Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven, the two would marathon the "Li'l Butler" TV show together for days at a time. This would stop when she blamed Greg for Rose's "death", antagonizing him until she took it too far in an incident which involved shape-shifting."They were friends, but when Rose left, she blamed Greg and started messing with him, went too far and ruined their friendship." During the episode, she torments Greg again by shape-shifting into Rose. By the end of the episode, Amethyst made efforts to mend their friendship by replacing the broken frame of a photo of Greg with Rose and giving it to Greg. Sardonyx Much like Pearl's dislike towards Sugilite, Amethyst seems to show jealousy towards Sardonyx as she made Amethyst feel weak and reckless after Sugilite went berserk in "Coach Steven". This is most likely because of her wanting to be stronger and be noticed by Garnet. However, in "Back to the Moon", she rode on Sardonyx's shoulder when she battled the rubies and Smoky Quartz showed no hostility toward the other fusion, showing that Amethyst herself may have gotten over her dislike of the other fusion. Stevonnie In "Alone Together", Amethyst is happy to meet Stevonnie (after chuckling at Garnet's blissful reaction to their appearance). She ultimately names them after tripping over Connie and Steven's individual names when asking about how they feel in their newly fused form. In "Crack the Whip", Amethyst was surprised that Stevonnie was able to take on Jasper on their own, thinking less of herself in the process. Vidalia Amethyst and Vidalia were close friends in older days, both being mischievous troublemakers after Amethyst was introduced to Greg. Vidalia reminisces about how they began their friendship when Amethyst started hanging out with her. They had much fun together but lost contact for several years when both moved forward with their lives. In "Onion Friend", they reunite and talk about the old days, and it is revealed that Vidalia takes much inspiration from Amethyst, not just through her paintings and drawings, but also in her everyday life, considering how much she admires her laid-back personality. However, Amethyst felt the opposite, with Vidalia being her inspiration for the same reasons. Lion Like all the Crystal Gems, Amethyst has no problem treating Lion like part of the team and like a friend. Amethyst has liked Lion since the first time they met, unlike Garnet and Pearl. Peridot Like the rest of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst initially treated Peridot like a threat. Since Peridot's most recent regeneration their relationship was rather neutral. It is explored further in "Too Far", which shows Amethyst finding her neurotic mannerisms "funny". While raiding the Kindergarten for spare parts for the Cluster drill, Peridot and Amethyst start sharing jabs at the other Gems, which Amethyst initially found humorous. Once Peridot got to the subject of Amethyst, however, Amethyst realized how offensive Peridot's "jokes" really were. Thoroughly irate, Amethyst, along with Peridot and Steven, leave the Kindergarten with an injector drill head. After tinkering with the drill, Peridot accidentally lets the drill loose, and once seeing Amethyst in danger, snaps her leash to save her. Peridot falls on Amethyst, and the two stare into each other's eyes for a few second before Peridot jumps up and apologizes. Peridot tries to approach Amethyst, later on, Amethyst gives her the cold shoulder. Upon being enlightened that her attempts at humor were incredibly rude, Peridot apologizes to Amethyst in a recorded message, which also stated that though Peridot finds Earth very strange, she desires to learn about why the Gems are who they are. Amethyst thanks Peridot for apologizing, though Amethyst nonchalantly says she still views Peridot as a nerd. In "It Could Have Been Great", Amethyst glares at Peridot because she, like Garnet and Pearl, is upset by Peridot's insult of Rose and her Legacy. As seen in "Message Received", Peridot seemingly betrays the Crystal Gems which greatly upsets Amethyst, seeing that she visibly the most upset that she "betrayed" them. Upon seeing Peridot's true intents and subsequent defiance against Yellow Diamond, Amethyst officially accepts Peridot as a Crystal Gem and gives her the nickname "Peridactyl". Peridot finds great pleasure and amusement from Amethyst's shapeshifting, connecting the two even more. In "Too Short to Ride", when Peridot comments how shapeshifting (an activity Amethyst practices on a regular basis) is an insult, Amethyst quickly recognizes that Peridot was upset about something and asks her about it rather than being offended by her comment. Amethyst, in the same episode, becomes determined to get Peridot the alien she wanted. In "Beta", the two hung out some more. Peridot seemed to be really happy that Amethyst was visiting. During the episode, Peridot kept trying to impress Amethyst with 'meepmorps'. Later in the episode, Peridot comforts her when she gets upset about Jasper. Out of all the Crystal Gems, aside from Steven, Peridot appears to be closest to Amethyst. Jasper Jasper and Amethyst are both Quartz soldiers, but Jasper sees Amethyst as nothing more than a joke and a failure for being 'overcooked'. Jasper told Steven (whom she mistook for Rose) that she must have been desperate to enlist the help of a "runt" like Amethyst. At the end of the events of "Crack the Whip", Amethyst feels inadequate because Stevonnie took down Jasper without her help, making Jasper's words feel true. She starts training in "Steven vs. Amethyst" in preparation for a rematch with Jasper. In "Beta", she is unable to enjoy visiting Lapis and Peridot, because she would rather search for Jasper. Peridot attempts to cheer her up by showing her where Jasper was made: the Beta Kindergarten. They discover that Jasper formed perfectly, increasing Amethyst's determination to defeat her. During "Earthlings", she tosses Steven away to fight Jasper one-on-one, likely in an attempt to prove herself to Jasper. With Steven's help, Amethyst rejects Jasper's ideas of self-worth, and this allows her and Steven to form Smoky Quartz and overpower Jasper. Despite her initial antagonism, Amethyst did feel sympathy for Jasper when she broke down and suffered corruption, calling Jasper 'sis' as she bubbles her gem. Lapis Lazuli In "Beta", Amethyst seems to still dislike Lapis]], saying the latter is not someone she thinks of when she thinks of fun. It's unknown if this is just because she finds Lapis boring or if she simply does not get along with her. It can also be noted that when Amethyst visited Lapis and Peridot she was "not acting like herself" and was still thinking about Jasper, this could have attributed to Amethyst's behavior around Lapis. Ruby Platoon In "Back to the Moon", Amethyst closely interacts with the team of Rubies that debuted in Hit the Diamond: "Doc", "Eyeball", "Army", "Navy" and "Leggy". She shapeshifts to look like Jasper to get them off their track and accompanies them to the Moon base in an attempt to get them to leave. During this time, Amethyst is at ease joking with them and taking a leader position, stating that "this is fun". She even pulls Doc to sit on her lap, while with the intention of getting Doc to help her with ship controls, this still is a high level of comfort with the Ruby team leader. In turn, Doc even asked for that kind of affection again. Two other Rubies, Navy and Leggy, discuss how Amethyst-Jasper is "funny and strong". Her showing kindness towards Eyeball by telling her that she is trusted is what makes them want to go home contently and file the report for Amethyst-Jasper. All in all, she seemed to fit naturally within their space, but as her being a Crystal Gem and her shape-shifting trick was exposed in the end of "Back to the Moon", their future relationship is unknown. Homer Jay Simpson Amethyst and Homer are bestest friends til the end. However, ever since "So, you Guys Have Fused?" it's mentioned that Homer likes Amethyst and Amethyst likes Homer back. They also fight recklessly at evil targets. They have a stronger bond ever since "Haunted" cause Homer went inside Amethyst's mind mind to see why she was seeing weird visions. Amethyst brought this up in Birthmark and Homer said Amethyst knows him better than anyone in the same episode. Amethyst went inside Homer's mind in "Demon Haunt". Amethyst also loves roughousing with Homer as she does with Steven as seen in various episodes. Weapons *Whip Weapons *Shield *Purple Puma Magisword *Physics Gun *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver Purple Puma MS.png|Amethyst's Purple Puma Magisword Physics Gun.jpg Ligthsaber collection by robbe25.png|Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg Universe, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth's Lightsabers Tools of the timelord trade by kavinveldar-d5tmepf.png|Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg Universe, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth and Andy DeMayo's Sonic Screwdrivers Quotes *Ohhhhh, so that's how Rose and Greg made Steven.. *WHAT!?!?!﻿ Gallery Amethyst-steven-universe-episode-too-far-01.png Amatista_regeneracion.gif Jfek.png Jfek_-_debut.png tumblr_nk8pc5ZeJw1tlabfwo1_500.gif Amethyst_Final_Regen.gif Tumblr inline obf4eamQ4L1tjabaa 500.png R0A6oqx.png E0c027ed1b914fb464515786d8e43600.jpg Untitled drawing by lucifertheshort-dacoq87.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline